


Like Kin

by colonxt (orphan_account)



Series: Arix, A Knight of Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Yikes, everybody's terrified of anything in a black robe, purely exposition, too many choking incidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/colonxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has, unfortunately, brought a Force-sensitive, black-robed creep onto the Finalizer. This makes two now. Nobody was prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kin

**Author's Note:**

> New fics are always troublesome for me. Unbeta'd, but I hope you enjoy!

Arix has a wide skillset. He’s never, ever been uncomfortable in his life. In fact, for most of his life, he has always been a people person.  
Of course, that wasn’t very hard with the Force to assist you, really. Or the name Ren following your own.

***

He’d gotten on the destroyer, the long, loose black robes immediately giving him away as not quite normal. And the fact that he strode alongside Kylo Ren gave the pair of them a wide radius, ‘troopers standing aside for the man who could easily kill them without laying a physical finger on them, now doubly afraid because there were two. Arix only wore a dark hood rather than a mask—his amusement at the whole situation was visible beneath its shadow. He waited beside Kylo, standing equal with his master’s chin, as Kylo instructed a silver-clad trooper calmly, the modulator editing his voice to a robotic timbre.  
While they spoke Arix scanned the hangar room, watching the bustling resume amongst Kylo’s underlings, scanning the mental buzz of the room lackadaisically. But his findings were enough to force him to stifle a chuckle. Almost all of the scanned over thoughts were dreading a so-called, “New Kylo Ren.” He’d been there all of a few minutes. The recognition made him proud. Kylo turned to Arix, the sigh he made not filtering through his mask as he recognized what the boy was doing. “Arix. You’ll have plenty of time for that. We must go.” He commanded, already starting to walk away. The room stopped again, as he spoke, and moved aside as he walked, clearing a path away from the tumultuous, black-clad men. Arix nodded solemnly, rushing after his master through the rest of the hangar and into a hallway.

***

It seemed like a while they were walking through the drab hallways of the ship. At least growing up in seedy parts of Coruscant he’d seen a little bit of colour even if it was just weather worn paint or graffiti.

Arix’s train of thought was interrupted by a deep timbre, uncharacteristic of the “voice” he thought in normally.

“Well, this colour is the most practical.” The voice, while deep, still held an indignant tone. Arix’s eyes immediately dashed to Kylo.

“Practical for what? Blowing up planets?” Arix countered aloud, stopping when Kylo stopped. Arix faced him with a determined frown, throwing the hood off so his whole face could be seen.

“These, are your quarters.” The loosely contained anger showed through his stiff body as he gestured to the (gray) door. Arix walked over to the door, flipping his hood back up and walked in. Of course, the room was gray but for a ship whose primary inhabitants were troopers it was impressive, a desk right near the door with a datapad already resting atop it. His bed looked big and comfy too. He took a few more steps in, appreciating the space in the room for moving.

Arix turned, facing Kylo again. “Why are you—I mean, what is this?”

“Your current residence whilst you train under me.”

“Why is this hallway empty? There’s no troopers down here.” Arix pointed out, leaning against the doorframe.

“I live down here. All the Knights of Ren will.”

“I’m the first?”

“Second. Besides me,” The modulator rasped, and Kylo turned, making to leave. “We have a meeting with the Supreme Leader Snoke. You will be there.” Kylo strode off on that final command, leaving Arix behind in his doorframe, wondering exactly what the hell he’d gotten into.

**Author's Note:**

> ... get ready for hux cause hes always fun and hes on his angry way!11


End file.
